Quadribol, flores bonitas e chocolates gostosos
by Rosamund Mills
Summary: Luna conta como ela e Harry começaram o seu relacionamento. De um jeito... Bem, de um jeito "Luna" de se contar alguma coisa.


**Nome:** Quadribol, flores bonitas e chocolates gostosos.

**Resumo:** Luna conta como ela e Harry começaram o seu relacionamento. De um jeito... Bem, de um jeito _Luna_ de se contar alguma coisa.

**Shipper:** Harry/Luna

**Autora:** Jeannie Black

**Beta:** Gwendolyn Malfoy, como sempre.

**Spoiler:** Quinto livro. Creio eu.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e todo o seu mundo não me pertencem, o que prova que Deus não existe. Se ele realmente existisse, e eu fosse dona de Harry Potter, eu estaria sentada na grana.

**Avisos:** Alerta de fanfic wi-wi!

* * *

Eu decididamente merecia ser a nova vítima de um terrorista iraquiano. Sinceramente. Porque o que eu fiz (na verdade, é mais sobre algo que eu queria fazer) é terrível. Sabe, Ginny tem sido minha única amiga nessa escola cheia de gente maluca. Bem, talvez EU seja a maluca. Mas tanto faz. Eu não sei como, e muito menos quando isso aconteceu. Nem mesmo por que. Tudo que eu sei é que pareceu tão... _Errado. _Tudo bem, isso é meio que uma mentira. Eu sei quando, como, e porque aconteceu.

Ok. Vamos começar pelo começo, pelo menos dessa vez. Meu nome é Luna Lovegood. Sou do quinto ano da Ravenclaw. E minha única amiga em toda essa escola é Ginny Weasley, da Gryffindor. Então, é basicamente assim que a história corre...

_Ginny e eu estávamos sentadas na mesa da Ravenclaw, tomando café da manhã. Ginny tinha os olhos fixos em algum lugar da mesa dos Gryffindor. Eu estava contando sobre as estranhas criaturas que eu havia visto perto do lago, jogando um pó mágico sobre ele, mas ela não estava ouvindo nada. O que não é comum, porque Ginny sempre me ouve._

_- O que foi, Gin? – eu perguntei._

_Ela me olhou, e de repente ela pareceu lembrar que eu estava ali. Então ela sorriu._

_- Nada, Loony. Ops, Luna. Ah, me desculpe. Eu estou um pouco distraída – ela disse, e parecia nem ouvir suas próprias palavras._

_- Você tem andado estranha, Gin. O que aconteceu? Sabe que pode me contar tudo – eu disse a ela._

_Ela olhou pra mim com um sorriso besta na cara. (Tudo bem, ela é minha amiga e eu a amo, mas era besta mesmo)._

_- Ah, Luna. Você sabe quem é Harry Potter. Eu sei que sim, porque todo mundo conhece e tal. Mas Luna, ele é simplesmente tão... Ah, eu nem sei. Eu fico feito uma boba perto dele – ela foi falando, mas não parecia controlar sua língua – E eu sei que ele é amigo do meu irmão, e que eu não deveria gostar dele, mas... Ele é incrível!_

_Eu apenas sorri, sem saber o motivo de tanta efusão._

_- Oh, então é isso? Você gosta dele? – eu perguntei, achando que ela deveria estar brincando comigo. Bem, fazem isso comigo com alguma freqüência, certo._

_- Bem, sim. Mas não é SÓ isso. Quer dizer, eu não sei como me aproximar dele – ela me olhou, e seu olhar era realmente como deveria parecer o olhar de alguém desesperado._

_Eu finalmente entendi._

_- Aahhh... Você quer que eu fale com ele pra você? – eu perguntei, carinhosamente. Obviamente, semana que vem o "amor eterno" de Ginny seria outra pessoa._

_Ela me olhou meio desconfiada._

_- Não sei, Luna... Você seria discreta? Quer dizer, realmente discreta. Esse aqui é especial, Luna. Ele realmente é – ela me disse._

"_Esse é especial, Luna". Esse, e todos os outros também haviam sido. Realmente, eu não entendo Ginny. Por que ela se sente na obrigação de estar apaixonada por alguém? É como se ela não fosse ser normal. Se não tivesse um garoto pra gostar, eu quero dizer. Bem, talvez esse seja especial. De verdade._

_- Claro que eu serei discreta! Afinal, esse é especial! – eu disse, e sorri._

_Terminei meu café, e me levantei. Ela me olhou, e seu olhar era de interrogação._

_- A melhor hora não é agora? Então. – eu pisquei pra ela, e ela pareceu desesperada._

_Saí antes que ela pudesse me impedir, e fui direto para a mesa dos Gryffindor. Eu já havia falado com Harry uma vez ou duas, não seria tão difícil. Oh, Merlin. Como eu estava enganada._

_Eu o vi, e ele estava sentado mais ou menos sozinho. Quer dizer, Ronald e Hermione estavam saindo da mesa. Bem juntos, devo dizer. Eu caminhei até lá, e me sentei à sua frente._

_- Oi, Harry – eu disse._

_Então ele levantou os olhos pra mim. Lembram que eu havia dito que sabia sim quando havia acontecido? Pois bem, foi naquele momento. Em que eu olhei direto nos seus olhos e vi o que havia ali. Havia verdade. E na verdade, esses já são o "quando" e o "por que"._

_Ele sorriu, e eu fui aos céus. O quê? Eu realmente escrevi isso? Bem, Luna, concentre-se. Você está aqui por Ginny._

_- Oi, Luna – ele disse._

_- Você parece meio triste – eu disse a ele._

_Ele me olhou._

_- Realmente. Um pouco, eu acho – ele disse._

_Eu sorri._

_- Bem, diga, então. Eu tenho certa prática em ser psicóloga. Talvez, se eu não conseguir ser escritora eu seja psicóloga – eu disse, e ri._

_Ele me olhou confuso. Mas sorriu._

_- Não, sério. Não é nada importante – ele disse, corando um pouco._

_- Se está te perturbando, então é importante. Provavelmente eu posso resolver com um saquinho com alfavaca embebido em óleo queimado – eu disse a ele, já pensando em zonzóbulos._

_Ele arregalou os olhos._

_- Não, não precisa Luna. Não são zonzóbulos. Eu só estou meio confuso quanto à... A uma amiga minha. – ele respondeu, corando de novo._

_Eu compreendi (finalmente, Luna!)._

_- Oh, você está apaixonado – eu disse._

_Ele cuspiu o suco de abóbora, mas não caiu em mim._

_- Oh, bem... Desculpe, cara... Não sei se é bem essa a palavra. É meio forte, sabe? – ele disse, envergonhado._

_- Você não queria ter se apaixonado por ela? – eu perguntei, me identificando um pouco com essa situação._

_- Bem, eu... É. É isso sim. Ela é tipo... Uma amiga – ele disse._

_Talvez fosse Ginny! Sim, porque ele se sentiria culpado sobre isso. Afinal, ela é irmã do seu melhor amigo! Não vou negar, senti uma fisgada de ciúme. Ta, uma grande fisgada de ciúme. Mas eu estava lá por Ginny, me lembrei. Não devia sentir ciúme disso._

_- Ela é... Bem, ela é Ginny? – eu perguntei, me arrependendo depois._

_Ele me olhou confuso._

_- Quem? Quer dizer... Você está falando de... Ginny... Ginny Weasley?_

_Eu sorri amarelo._

_- Bem, sim. Quer dizer, ela gosta de você – eu e minha língua enorme._

_Ele pareceu surpreso. Depois, sorriu._

_- Ela te pediu pra descobrir se eu gostava dela? – ele perguntou, divertido._

_Eu corei._

_- Bem, mais ou menos. É que ela... Bem, ela me pediu para... Ser... Discreta, você sabe. Eu nem preciso dizer como eu iria te agradecer se não contasse a ela que eu fui... Hum, bem... Não-discreta. – eu disse, mais vermelha a cada palavra._

_Ele riu._

_- Sim, pode deixar. Ginny nunca saberá. Mas veja bem, você vai ter que ser minha nova psicóloga. E então, vai ter que me ajudar a conquistar essa garota – ele disse._

_Ciúme, ciúme, ciúme!! _

_Sorri._

_- É claro. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você – eu respondi._

Bem, isso foi apenas o começo, é claro. Eu ainda tinha muito que aprender sobre Harry Potter. Claro, algumas coisas eu não me importaria de aprender. Como se os lábios dele eram macios como apreciam.

Concentre-se, Luna.

Conte a história.

_- Luna!_

_Eu me virei, e Ginny também. Seus olhos brilharam ao vê-lo. Esse estava demorando a passar. Quer dizer, já havia passado uma semana e meia desde que Ginny havia me declarado o quanto amava Harry. E parecia ainda estar interessada nele._

_- Oi, Harry – eu respondi, sorrindo. Era a primeira vez que ele me procurava desde que eu havia prometido que iria ajudá-lo a conquistar sua garota misteriosa._

_Ele me sorriu. A mim, não à Ginny. Isso foi muito bom._

_- Bem, o que você tem agora, Luna? – ele perguntou._

_- Dois períodos de História da Magia. Por quê? – e perguntei, e sim, naquela época ainda era inocente._

_Ele sorriu._

_- Bem, isso é bom. _

_E então virou pra Ginny. Devo dizer que ela pareceu feliz por ele a ter notado._

_- Ginevra, será que você poderia avisar nos próximos períodos que Luna estava se sentindo mal, e foi levada à Ala Hospitalar? – ele pediu._

_O sorriso de Ginny foi pelo ralo. Poderia ter dado até mesmo tchau, se eu não estivesse com medo dela._

_- É claro – e sua voz parecia gelo puro._

_Harry sorriu, me olhando._

_- Certo. Obrigado, Ginny. Então psicóloga, onde fica o seu consultório?_

Certo, eu fiquei deslumbrada. A primeira aula que eu cabulei, e foi com Harry Potter, unicamente para discutir maneiras de conquistar uma garota que eu nem mesmo conhecia. Não para se agarrar em algum canto. Não que eu quisesse, é claro.

Mas enfim, isso não é importante.

_- Aqui está bom. O que você acha, Luna? – ele perguntou._

_Estávamos sentados embaixo de uma árvore, perto do lago. Ele se deitou na grama, na minha frente, usando a mochila como travesseiro. Eu me sentei, encostada no tronco da árvore._

_- Está ótima. – eu respondi – Mas me diz. Já se convenceu de que está mesmo apaixonado por essa sua garota?_

_Ele corou._

_- Bem, sim. Eu definitivamente não paro de pensar nela – ele respondeu._

_Como eu queria ser essa sortuda._

_- Bem, então... Como ela é? – eu disse brilhantemente._

_- Ela é... Diferente. Bem diferente das outras garotas. Ela não se importa com o que os outros pensam, eu acho. Ela é inteligente, é engraçada. – ele dizia, sorrindo bobamente – Ela é especial. Ela também não tem um dos pais..._

_Senti-me triste de repente. Ah, mamãe..._

_- ...e ela realmente gosta de escrever,e de coisas simples..._

_Ela me lembra um pouco alguém. Olha, que nuvem fofa. Branca e fofa._

_- ...e ela também é meio distraída. Mas eu não sei muito sobre o que ela gosta – ele finalizou, e me olhou._

_Eu sorri._

_- Bem, espero que seja você – eu disse._

_Ele me olhou, incrédulo._

_- Você não sabe quem ela é? – ele me perguntou._

_- Claro que não, seu bobo! Você não me disse – eu falei – Mas pelo que você descreveu dela, acho que já sei o que você pode tentar._

_Ele se arrumou, sentando-se como uma criança. Querendo mais do que tudo ouvir o que eu tinha pra lhe dizer._

_- Fala logo, Luna! – ele disse._

_- Bem, eu havia pensado em algo para impressioná-la. Talvez dedicar uma vitória no quadribol pra ela – eu disse._

_Bem, eu iria gostar. Mesmo que eu não fosse da casa dele, é claro. Quer dizer, se fosse contra a Slytherin. _

_- Você iria gostar, se estivesse no lugar dela? – ele perguntou._

_Ele havia lido os meus pensamentos, ou eu havia dito tudo aquilo em voz alta? Oh, aquela lá parece com o professor Snape! Pobre nuvem._

_- Bem, você não é da minha casa e tudo, mas se fosse contra a Slytherin eu teria adorado, particularmente. Mas também seriam legais bombons e flores – eu disse._

_- Bombons e flores. Que tipo de flores? – ele perguntou._

_- Hum... Bonitas – eu respondi._

_Ele riu._

_- E quanto ao chocolate? – ele pediu._

_- Bem, eu acho que... Gostosos – eu disse._

_Ele continuou rindo, porém com mais vontade._

_- Bem, Luna, obrigado. Acho que é só o que eu preciso. Aliás, você poderia ir no próximo jogo da Gryffindor x Slytherin? É sempre esse que abre a temporada. É daqui á três semanas. – ele disse._

_Agora era minha vez de rir._

_- É claro, seu bobo. E perder Harry Potter se declarando à sua garota misteriosa? Nunca! – eu respondi._

_Peguei minha mochila e levantei-me. Harry ficou deitado._

_- Bem, acho que eu vejo você por aí. E Por favor, por favoor, não conte para a Ginny – eu disse._

_- Contar o quê? – ele perguntou._

_- Sobre a coisa de ela gostar de você e tudo. Talvez semana que vem, ela goste de outro e então ela não ficará brava comigo – eu disse, e sorri._

_Ele sorriu também, mas não levantou._

_Eu voltei para as minhas aulas. Afinal, História da Magia era ótimo para trançar colares para proteção de Myntanoleyos. Eles vivem rondando as escolas, entrando na cabeça dos alunos e fazendo-os esquecer de todas as provas para qual deviam estudar._

Devo dizer que aquelas três semanas passaram voando. Pelo menos o tempo em que eu conversava com Harry. O resto era uma tortura, demorando a passar. Bem, eu não posso negar, cheguei a achar que Ginny não trocaria Harry por outro amor eterno. Mas felizmente, ela começou a sair com Joseph Rosen. Da Slytherin. Do último ano. Sinceramente, Ginny me surpreendeu com isso, mas não reclamei. Pelo menos ele não era Harry. E aliás, ele era bonito, só que... Bem... Não era Harry.

Não é engraçado isso? Harry não é garoto mais lindo do mundo. Nem de longe tem todo o peitoral de Joseph. Seu cabelo é bagunçado, ele usa óculos, e é baixinho. Bem, em comparação com os outros garotos. Mas parece que... Mesmo não sendo o que eu chamaria de lindo, ele simplesmente parece... Certo. E os outros... Bem, eles são errados. Mas isso não é sobre padrões de beleza. Pelo menos não era, a um parágrafo atrás.

_Eu estava louca pelo dia a partida. Queria saber quem era essa garota que Harry gostava tanto. Estava frio naquele final de semana. Eu havia posto minha meia-calça de lã, roxa e laranja, e botas de combate. Elas são mais confortáveis e esquentam mais que os sapatos da escola. E estava usando meu cachecol azul e prata, da Ravenclaw. E é claro, o chapéu do leão. E dessa vez ele mordia a serpente verde da Slytherin, quando eu tocava nele com a varinha. Quando cheguei, as arquibancadas estavam já com bastante gente. Sentei-me perto de Hermione, Neville e Hagrid. Acho que eles não se importaram, até porque estavam mais preocupados com o jogo. Ginny e Ron iriam jogar também._

_Oh, Harry entrou em campo!_

_- Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, Bell, Vane e Potter! – disse o locutor – Esse é o time da Gryffindor, entrando em campo no momento!_

_Sério, esse cara é engraçado. Olha, aquela nuvem parece um relógio!_

_Crabbe, Goyle, Coleman, Ryan, McFush, Smith e Malfoy! __E esse é o Slytherin entrando em campo, nesse momento! – continuou o locutor._

_Bem, não sei dizer o que aconteceu no jogo em si. Mas Harry pegou o pomo. Disso eu me lembro muito bem. Foi assim:_

_- ... Aquele é Potter ou é um borrão nos meus óculos? Pelas barbas de Merlin! Ele PEGOU O POMO!! Vitória da Gryffindor!! O que diabos ele está fazendo?_

_Harry estava com o pomo na mão, e eu mal podia esperar para ver quem era a garota pra quem ele iria entregar. Ele veio vindo na minha direção. Talvez ela estivesse sentada perto de mim. Merlin! Eu passei o jogo todo perto dela? Bem, ele parou na minha frente, flutuando na vassoura, e todos olhavam para ele. Até mesmo os Slytherin._

_- Hey, Luna! Achei que talvez você fosse querer o pomo. Afinal, era contra a Slytherin – ele disse, e me entregou o pomo._

_Eu sorri._

_- Obrigada, Harry. Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte. Mas você não deveria dá-lo para aquela garota de quem você gosta? – eu perguntei._

_Ele corou e riu._

_- E o que eu estou fazendo, sua boba? – ele perguntou._

_E antes que eu pensasse em alguma outra coisa, ele desceu da vassoura e me beijou. E, por Merlin, eu não preciso dizer que eu adorei. Quando ele me soltou – muito a contragosto, devo acrescentar – todo o estádio tinha os olhos sobre nós. Alguns rindo, alguns incrédulos – ah, se eu tivesse uma câmera, Snape estaria ferrado – mas os olhos estavam sobre nós, de qualquer jeito. Então Harry pegou a varinha do bolso da capa e conjurou flores e chocolates._

_- Flores bonitas e chocolates gostosos. Não era isso? – ele perguntou, enquanto me entregava._

_Eu olhei para as flores. Eram simples e bonitas. E os chocolates pareciam apetitosos. Coloquei-os em cima do banco. E o beijei._

_- Pelas cuecas de Merlin, alguém me explica o que foi isso?? – perguntou o locutor. Mas ninguém ouviu._

Bem, isso foi o que aconteceu. Ginny não ficou brava comigo, afinal. E eu estou feliz. Ganhei um jogo de quabribol, chocolates gostosos, flores bonitas e um namorado. O que mais uma garota pode querer? Oh, aquela nuvem não parece demais com um ursinho de pelúcia?

**FIM**

N/A: OMG! - Só eu amei essa porcaria melosa e horrível? Não me importa, eu a adoro. E eu acabei de escrevê-la. E sim, os sobrenomes dos jogadores de quadribol ficaram horríeis.

N/B: Bem, eu gostei. Prefiro "So Close", mas essa ficou boa. Bem meiga e fofa, né Jeannie? Pois é. Acho que não tem erros. Acho. Tô com sono, e a Jen roubou meu chocolate.


End file.
